Breakfast at Tiffany's
by Samthebear
Summary: One shot. MaiXNaru fluff What happens when Naru finds Mai watching Breakfast at Tiffany's in the office? lots of fluff!


A/N: Inspired by Breakfast at Tiffany's – there isn't much of a story going on or anything just something I felt like writing, oh and if you haven't seen Breakfast at Tiffany's i hope you do! they dont make movies like that anymore that i can assure you! MaiXNaru fluffy fic. enjoy!

* * *

Naru said he was going out for a short errand at eight but when he didn't come back I starting going around the office, clearing up and what not. I'd found the TV hidden behind some shelves at about eight-ish, it was wired up and working, to my surprise I found the DVD Breakfast at Tiffany's still in the player. So with nothing to do I make myself some popcorn, pressed play and watched the movie. 

Its now near 10 and Naru still hasn't come back. The movie is near its end, and I am far too gone in my world of haze and ideal love to care if he _does_ come back.

"Holly I'm in love with you"

My eyes glaze over and I let a soft sigh escape from my lips.

"So what?"

"So what? So plenty! I love you! You belong to me!"

Oh… I retreat further into my haze, mindlessly shoving a handful of popcorn into my mouth.

"No! People don't belong to people."

"Of course they do!"

Holly is being really silly now. I chew the popcorn and swallow it down, shoving more popcorn into my mouth.

"I'm never going to let ANYONE put me in a cage."

So determined… I'm still in my haze.

"I don't want to put you in a cage! I want to love you!"

He wants to love her… my eyes clear a little; I wish he'd love me… I sink back into my haze.

"It's the same thing!"

"No, its not! Holly!"  
"I'm NOT Holly! I'm not Lula Mae either! I don't know WHO I am! I'm like cat, a no-name slob. We belong to nobody and nobody belong to us! We don't even belong to each other." I'm about to sigh again when,

"Who said you can use the office as your own theater?" A soft male voice croons into my ear. It takes me a split second to react.

"Ah!" I toss the popcorn up into the air, the popcorn scattering everywhere in a second. Including on the idiot who scared me.

"Idiot." He muttered. Hey… what happened to the pot calling the kettle black? I give him a death glare; I'm fully out of my haze now.

"You just ruined my movie."

"Like I said, who said you could use the office as your own theater? First a café and now a theater?" He raises an eyebrow at me. Urgh, I could never do that.

"Well you _were_ gone for a long time Naru." I huffed, brushing off the popcorn and getting up to turn off the movie.

"Where'd you find the movie anyway?" He mused, standing back up.

"It was left in the player when I found it." I switch off the TV and DVD player, heading back into the kitchen to find a small brush so I can clear up the popcorn that's scattered everywhere.

"I don't remember ever watching that movie, what is it about Mai?"

"I don't think you'd be interested Naru." I fob him off brusquely, getting on my knees and hands to sweep up the mess. He doesn't bother to help me. Jerk. I roll my eyes and move about to clear up the popcorn.

"No tell me Mai." He insists. How unlike him… I ponder.

"Well, its about this playgirl who earns money by pretty much being an escort… and yeah she tries to save and find a rich man to marry so she can support herself and her brother who was away in the army… Wait a moment." I stop suddenly, "Why are you so interested?" I pause in my cleaning and look up at him, narrowing my eyes, "I'm on to you." I wave the brush at him.

"I'm just interested, that's all. And I'd like to know why something like that was in the DVD player in my office."

"Well I don't know how the DVD got into that player." I clamber up onto my feet with the popcorn in the brush pan ready to be disposed of. Naru catches my wrist with his hand, making me drop the brush pan suddenly, scattering all the popcorn. I cry in dismay,

"Look at that! And I just cleared it all up too!! I'm not going to clean it again Naru, you can jolly well clean it up yourself!" Whilst ranting I don't notice how close he has pulled me in. Not until I stop to take a breath in that is.

"So you were saying about the movie Mai?" He prompts me gently. My face is getting flushed and I'm having difficulty breathing.

"I uh… was saying…"

"About the ending Mai." He prompts me again. Somehow I don't think I was up to that bit but I follow it.

"The ending… right uh…" then I remember. I've never seen this movie before. And I don't know the end.

"I don't know… I've never seen it before…" I manage to say, through my uneven breathing.

"I think it ends happily, don't you think?" He asks me silkily – almost suggestively?

"Um yeah…" What else can I say? Is he closer? I try to shake my hand free.

"I need to… get back.. to cleaning… popcorn…" I'm stuttering and I don't care. I just want to get out from this close proximity to him!! Help!

"Didn't you say you weren't going to clean?" He contradicts me with my words.

"Uh… huh?" I'm dazed and confused and I blame it on being so close to him! He smiles at me then lets out a soft laugh.

"I think the movie ends some what like this…" He presses his lips gently against mine, and I'm taken by shock. That is until I melt.

He releases my hand and pulls me in closer by my waist. The brush falls to the floor with a soft thud. My hands seemingly having minds of their own pull and twist the front of his black shirt so tightly that creases appear. Something hazy questions; where did he learn to kiss like _that_? I kiss back hungrily. He pulls back to my disappointment, but he still holds me close.

"How did you know how the movie ends?" I accuse him – slightly too breathless, too flushed and warm for my liking.

"It's a secret." He smirks at me. He…

"You've watched it before!" I accuse him, I know he has! There is no other reason for the movie being in there! Well there are _some_ but this is the most likely. He avoids my accusation by saying,

"Next time when you're cleaning think about what you're wearing." What I'm wearing…?

"What – " He gives me another kiss cutting me off very effectively. The second time he pulls back he lets me go. Already retreating into his office he calls back to me,

"Pick something that wont show your underwear to the world when you bend down." Is that – is he _laughing_ at me?! A vein throbs in my forehead.

"NARU! I'll get you for this!" That's why he didn't help me? That sad, sadistic, narcissistic, most wonderful kisser – wait! What?! Urgh! I feel my face burn up again. He kissed me? I cover my face with my hands. He kissed me…

* * *

A/N: hehe fluffy one-shot I was watching Breakfast at Tiffany's when I came up with that idea . I hope you liked it :D if i get enough reviews or suggestions i'll keep going and maybe make it a two-shot :/ 


End file.
